


Space boy and the stars

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Freddie is a treasure (and also very strong), High School AU, Prenter is a bully, Roger's the most popular guy ever, brian is a nerd, like full on american, protective Rog and Freddie, some hurt Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: High school AURoger is a jock - and everybody loves him.Brian a nerd who stood up to some bullies and suddenly is noticed by the popular gang.High school drama! Done a million times but who cares!





	Space boy and the stars

Roger was a fucking star. He was a in a rock band, he was great at sports, he had absolutely wonderful long blonde hair and he was a hit with the ladies. A charming personality, grades good enough but not so good that people called him a brainiac, a lot of many good friends. A lot of people who wished they were his friends, too, a lot of admirers. Roger was probably one of the most popular guys in that high school, and he knew it. And he took advantage of it, enjoyed it. 

Dates with girls under the bleachers (each and every girl that his heart and body desired), drinking after practise with the band, getting passes from teachers because they just couldn’t deny him anything with those big blue eyes of his… He really was making the best out of his school years,  had people wrapped around his finger, and surrounded himself with only the best of the people available. Like his band mates, Freddie and John.

 Although not as popular as himself, mostly because they were… weirder, those two were also fairly popular. Freddie for his way of expressing himself and how well he sang (and the very extravagant clothes he chose to wear) and John because he was a soft boy with a cute smile that made every good girl’s (and boy’s) panties drop. They were also popular in no small amount because they hung out with Roger, who also happened to be in the school’s football team, despite his petite frame. Unlike Freddie, who was a quarterback, and was built like a powerhouse. 

Like that day, they often wore the school team’s jacket, that they had customised with colours and drawings. Freddie’s was the best, with a giant phoenix bird drawn over a crown. It was part of a logo he was planning for the band. Freddie could draw very well, and it felt that people would give him a hard time about the clothes and the art (and the teeth) and everything, but everybody somehow adored Freddie. It was a mystery. 

A mystery that was very strong and was currently letting out his frustrations by punching on his locker, making everybody look their way. 

“What is it, Fred?” 

Freddie, unlike Roger, didn’t get angry all that easily, so this had to be something important. Something that didn’t have to do with studies, but with people. God, had something happened to John? 

“I’m not supposed to say. I’m not supposed to do anything, and it pisses me off. You have no idea how much.” 

Try as he might, Roger couldn’t guess what could have made his friend so angry. Had someone tampered with the piano? Cancelled their gig playing in the homecoming dance? Had Mary dumped him again? What could it be? 

“You know you’re gonna tell me, and you know you’re gonna do something about it, so…” 

Freddie looked around with his sharp dark eyes and directed Roger to an empty classroom. They sat on top of two desks, got their cigarettes out. 

“What is it, Fred? Spit it out.” Roger had an inkling that Fred wanted to punch somebody, which was very unusual. Normally, it was only him - and he wouldn’t mind joining in Freddie’s fight plans.

 “You remember when I told I’d been looking for a guitar player, to focus more on my vocals?” 

Freddie sang and played guitar, but was too much of a performer to be limited by the guitar for his antics. So he’d been window shopping for guitar players, and there had been a lot of them. But mostly douches, sadly. Everyone who could play two chords felt they could get a place in their band - which they couldn’t, because they were very good, and they wouldn’t accept anything else.

 “I remember.”

 “There was one guy I liked for the band.”

 Roger tried to find the memory.

“Space boy!”

Space boy was a nerd on their year, liked planets and shit like that, soft-spoken, Roger had had no idea he played.

 “Prenter’s stupid gang asked him to let them copy his homework. And Brian, who can be a stubborn ass sometimes, said no. Because then they would ask him to give them the homework always, and let them copy tests yadda yadda. So he’s been saying no despite the threat of bodily harm.”

 Roger was surprised.

 “Didn’t know space boy had it in him.”

 Prenter’s gang were probably the worst bullies in all of high school, like villains out of a cartoon - but somehow they also had people’s admiration, because “they took shit from no one” and they were “strong and manly”. Evil, that’s what they were. Pretended to be sweet with girls, lied through their teeth and when they still didn’t get what they wanted, they beat people up. But they were friends with the headmaster, and everything was brushed off as “horseplay” or “boy will be boys”. Nonsense.

 “Yeah, well, sometimes Brian has too much in him. It’s admirable that he has that strength, but his mind is tougher than his skinny body. The thing is, they beat him up pretty bad, last Friday. Broke a leg, half his face is bruised and gashed. Bad stuff. And now he’s coming back, against doctor’s and family wishes, because he’s on the list for some sort of grant for a university he wouldn’t be able to afford otherwise, but it requires perfect attendance.”

 “I get it… Prenter and his goons will still be on him, because they don’t like it when people stand up to them and don’t back down.”

 “Exactly. So I told Brian that I’ll protect him, since I’m bigger and stronger, but he says that he can defend himself and that he doesn’t need my help. I don’t know how, he’s really good with words, and now I suddenly promised him that I would stay out of it because “it would hurt too much if you got in trouble on my behalf” and so I promised not to get involved. He says he can fend for himself, but he’s on crutches, for god’s sakes!”

 “Those jerks will probably steal them, something worse. To make sure that nobody, and much less a nerd, gets on top of them.”

 Roger hated those guys so much. Prenter was (unfortunately) part of the football team too, and he was giving the whole team a bad name.

 “I want to do something, but I don’t want to break my promise. I get that Brian wants to stand up for himself and there’s something noble about that, not getting anyone else into trouble - but he’s no match for those guys, and they’ll hurt him again.”

 “Well, you promised not to get involved, but I didn’t. And you know I love to have an excuse to go against Prenter.”

 Roger’s hatred of Paul was as legendary as Auntie Louise’s apple pies. It transcended time and space and generations. It would be very in character for Roger to defend someone who was being harassed by those idiots.

 “Will you? Just look out for Brian a bit. He has his flaws but he’s a good guy, and I’m a bit scared for him.”

 Some years before, in one of those “horseplay” sessions, a boy had been so hurt he’d fallen into a coma. He never woke up. Another one lost the ability to walk - was now in a wheelchair. A girl fell from the second floor and now walked funny. And this space boy had made bullies angry. Freddie’s wasn’t an excessive fear - it was quite justified. Roger nodded, ready for action.

 “Thanks, Rog.”

 He somehow felt that he was going to enjoy this.

 The next lunch period, Roger was chatting up one of the cheerleaders, when he spotted Prenter doing what Freddie had suspected him of doing: he was stealing the crutches. Brian was looking heartbroken from the windowsill where he was leaning to avoid falling. Those bullies had taken them before the boy could reach a table, the jerks. Roger sent a “don’t worry” look his way, making the tall boy frown. They barely knew each other.

 Prenter was doing some stupid noises and showing people who was boss, making the idiots laugh at Brian’s misfortune, and ready to throw the crutches out the window. Fortunately, Roger was fast, and soon he was blocking Prenter’s way out putting a drumstick on the window.

 “Give those back, Paul.”

 Paul just stifled a laugh.

 “Why would I, huh?”

 “Because I said so.” Roger said, his raw voice so icy you could feel the air in the canteen get colder.

 “Why on Earth do you care, Taylor? Is space boy your boyfriend?” Paul made a face, and the most idiotic faction of the students there laughed with him. “I didn’t know you were into nerds now.”

 “Space boy may be a nerd, but he’s shown the whole school that you’re just a bully, that your only arguments are fists. That you’re just a brute and an idiot. That’s why you’re going against him, isn’t it? Space boy, local nerd, has made you feel small. Useless. And now you’re going against him, when he can’t even walk? Be a man. Fight ME.”

 The whole canteen was watching them, Roger with his deadly stare, Paul getting so angry. But he’d lost against Taylor the last time, he couldn’t risk more humiliation, so he started to leave.

 “This is not over, Taylor.” And then, to Brian, through gritted teeth. “You’ll pay for this.”

 And so Roger was giving back the crutches to space boy, whose face was smiling. It was a odd because of the black eye and all the cuts on the left of his face, but he seemed nice. He who was still heavily leaning on the windowsill, so Roger help him with the crutches and helped him to a table, too.

 “Thanks. That was… Thank you, really.”

 “No thanks needed, man. Anyone who can make Paul look like the idiot he is is automatically my friend. I’m Roger, by the way.”

 “Yeah, I know. Everybody does. I’m Brian. And thank you, again, I honestly don’t know how would I got them back if I lost my crutches. And they were expensive.”

 “Got your back, man.”

 Suddenly they were joined by other two long haired boys.

 “That was great, Rog. The look on him when you asked him to fight you. Priiiiiceless! Hey, Bri. This is John.”

 “His reign of terror is over, I tell you.” Roger said, looking very proud of himself.

 John was fabricating a plan, too. This had so much potential.

 “You know what we should do? We should make space b- sorry, Brian as popular as us. Make the nerd that started his downfall look down on him. Paul deserves that, and it would make all nerds love us, too. More audience.”

 “From stage.” Roger thought, his eyes gleaming.

 “Guys…” Brian said, feeling everything was getting out of hand.

 “He plays the guitar really well.” Freddie added. He had thought that others (especially Roger wouldn’t accept Brian because he was a nerd, but now…)

 “A nerd who is also a rock guitarist, and people will prefer him to football star Prenter, oh I can see it, the irony, it’s delicious!” Roger continued.

 “Guys…”

 Roger just smiled at Brian.

 “Brian, you’re one of us now - it's decided. And you’re getting retribution for you and all the nerds that ever got hurt - you’re turning the tables. And we’re changing the damned world."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked!
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
